The objectives of this proposal are to establish a broad based, multidisciplinary program in gerontological research. Our current efforts are concentrated on developing fundable projects in biomedical research in the area of the biology of aging. The projects presented in this proposal encompass a wide field of biological research and fall into three general categories: 1) Two investigators (Dr. Gracy and Dr. Lacko) already have established research programs in aging resulting in a number of publications and three grant applications (all pending). 2) Two additional investigators (Dr. Mrotek and Dr. Rudick) have submitted grant proposals or pilot studies to the NIA and have some experimental work under way. 3. Drs. Daffrey, Chen and Raven are currently developing pilot studies and/or submitting grant proposals on aging. In the present application, funds are requested to supply additional manpower to the laboratories of the investigators to facilitate the development of aging research at NTSU/TCOM. Broadening of the current "Distinguished Visiting Gerontologist" program is also proposed.